


Bottom!Hannibal/Dark Will

by KatyaSparrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Dominance, Gay, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smutty, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaSparrow/pseuds/KatyaSparrow
Summary: One shot scene of a dominant Will Graham seducing Hannibal Lecter, making him vulnerable for the first time...(Hella smutty)





	Bottom!Hannibal/Dark Will

**Author's Note:**

> I might add an extra chapter or two in the future, I just think there's not enough Bottom Hannibal x

Will's eyes were a shade of purple, long eyelashes casting shade onto his dark cirlces. His blue eyes were ice cold, intimidating and startlingly bright in the night. Pale fair skin with hollow cheek bones were truly contrasting to the black of his curls, his dark coat collar turned upward in an edgy fashion. He had had enough of mind games, enough of the usless sympathy he felt towards each and every dead body he saw, fed up of constantly being the shy boy. Times have changed and Will Graham had changed with them. Mercy was a word long forgotten. 

"Will, please come in. " The door to Dr. Lecter's office opened and William was greeted by a stunning Lithuanian man in a well tailored maroon suite, the redness brought out those strange crimson eyes, stalking it's prey; but not anymore. Will's own blue eye consumed the fiery gaze, moving into the room with newly found confidence.  
He was here to show that the hunter had become the hunted.   
"Tell me Lecter, why is it you went through so much effort to prove my innocence after being responsible for putting me in to that prison in the first place? What, did you miss me?" Will didn't face Hannibal just yet, he didn't need to. He already knew the answers to all of his questions.   
"You still believe me to be the Chesapeake Ripper? Should I take it personally that you'd continue to blame me for your misguided capture, or have you taken up our therapy again solely to insult me? " At this Will turned round. Of course, pure denial.

"You and I both know that you take no offence in the name of the Chesapeake Ripper. I can ask you questions but you cannot answer without admitting your crimes. And you don't need to, if the knowledge is mutual. So I ask again; why free me?" Hannibal sat himself down at this intruding question, so Will strode closer towards him to lean the chair, stripping himself off the coat and scarf. He knew perfectly well how much it teased Hannibal, and seeing the powerful cannibal hesitate was all too empowering.   
"You're my friend Will, if I truly did have the power to free you I would have done it because I'd have missed you" but Lecter averted his eyes guiltily, which made Will let out a sarcastic cold laugh.   
"How... _inconvenient_ for you to have such strong feelings towards me Dr. Lecter. You don't see me as a friend. You see me as your potential equal" his voice lowered and he began to slowly lean towards Hannibal's ear, careful to lean his hands on the thigh. Lecter parted his lips in an inaudible gasp and closed his eyes.  
" _You didn't just miss me, you couldn't stand the thought of continuing without me._ " Will didn't know if he wanted to hurt the man for fucking with his mind, or fuck him. Why not do both? His hand slid up the doctor's thigh and the man's breath quickened. Will wanted to be the first man to make Hannibal beg, the first to be more than his equal; to make the serial killer vulnerable.   
"That would indeed be inconvenient for me, especially after to tried to kill me. Via proxy, of course." Oh he was trying to play the sexual tension off, how sweet. Will retracted his hand and strode to his own seat, noting on how close they were placed from across each other.  
"If  I were to kill you now, I wouldn't do it using anymore proxies..." this caused Hannibal to perk up a little.  
"Tell me, how would you do it?" curiosity soaked those words. Will leaned in, his expression dark and seductive.  
" _With my hands._ " It was wonderful to see Lecter loose speech like that, Will's flirtation was clearly working. So he leaned back again, smiling mysteriously at the slightly stunned expression of his sadistic therapist.   
"I think a glass of wine is order, don't you? Lets have something red." That snapped Hannibal back to reality, already gliding towards his cabinet for crystal glasses. This made it easy for Will to check Hannibal's figure out, undressing him with his eyes and making _sure_ that it was painfully obvious. Hannibal had manipulated him by taking advantage as a psychiatrist, so Will was only repaying the favour by taking advantage of those unfortunate feelings Lecter had. Why not degrade the man's humanity? "What a fine wine you have, Dr. Lecter. You always have such exquisite taste, its why it was so strange to find you wanting to taste someone like me. We both know that I do not meet your famously high standards, so why the sudden interest?" It was a ridiculously blunt question, but it provoked the reaction he had wanted, the corner of Hannibal's mouth stretched into a smile.   
"With all due respect, one cannot help with whom they fall in love with." That was it. That was Hannibal admitting defeat. At least for the time being, he is admitting to being under Will's power.   
Downing the alcohol in one quick gulp, Will set aside his glass to stand; and walked over to the office ladder to admire the books above. It was a teasing move, knowing that the doctor had no choice but to stand by his side in order to continue conversation, which meant he could get closer to Hannibal. How curious it would be to fuck him right on those steps...  
"Have you ever considered that love could also be platonic?" Hannibal defended himself in a serious tone.

Will snickered, the thought was ridiculous. After all the extreme lengths Hannibal had gone through to manipulate him? Toy around with him without harming him? Doubtful. Will turned to see Hannibal leaning on the mahogany ladder, striding in closer to him to whisper,  
" _Platonic? Lets test that shall we. If your love is solely platonic, then your body won't react to this.._." and with that he forced himself onto Dr. Lecter, grabbing him by the waist whilst leaning one hand just beside that silvery blonde hair, clearly taking Hannibal by surprise. Their kiss was rough, hot and passionate, the after taste of sweet wine acidic on their tongues, Hannibal clearly trying not to respond to Will's moves. But it was a useless, the response to Will's kiss was almost instinctual as he felt Hannibal kiss back, so Will pressed up against him, grinding slowly and purposefully. The heat from the friction of material between them built up and made Will even hornier, even causing Dr. Lecter to shudder a moan. The sound was enough to spark more action into the simple kiss, starting with reaching down the tightly buckled pants of Hannibal, feeling a sharp inhale of breath.   
"What's the matter _darling?_ Don't you want me to feel you-" Will snarled but barely finished his sentence when he grabbed the hard cock without warning, listening to the groans in response.   
"Oh looks like you're already hard," he continued to tease, "tell me doctor, how long have you been hard? Was it since I walked through that door? Mmmm." The purrs only made the man more restless, making him weak for William as all the blood rushed towards the large dick he kept playing with, making sure to keep himself pressed up against Hannibal and the ladder. But that wouldn't be enough, he needed to claim Hannibal, manipulate him into helplessness, needed to strip him then and there. Peeling away the suite was easy now that his mate was far too horny to stop, the layers stripped down till the tight boxers and it's large buldge that it contained. Will stroked the warm buldge knowingly when he said,  
"I know you eat your victims, after you kill them. Consume their organs because in your mind they don't deserve them. Perhaps you could consume _my_ organ" laughed darkly. All that persuasion seemed to work when the cannibal sank to his knees, pushed William against the wood and started to undo the buckle of his belt. How wonderful it was to finally be the alpha male, to break the stoic character that had mocked him once.  
Never again.   
Pride and power had made Will hard, of course he was also very much turned on by Hannibal, this being discovered when Lecter suddenly begun to suck on his man-hood. At first it started slow, teasing with tongue, but then Dr. Lecter began to speed up, wrapping both hands at the base and deep throating with expertise. _God_ it felt good, grapping at that silky hair to force more power. More pleasure, leaning back and taking his time enjoying himself- But in wasn't enough. Will dragged Hannibal's mouth from his cock not-so-gently, leaning down to whisper,  
"Now get up on your desk and _bend over_ _for me_." Hannibal glared up at him, opening his mouth in retaliation but Will was having non of it. Dragging the defiant man up by the hair up close to his face, he snarled.  
"Do not fight against me, your dignity will not be saved by retaliation _doctor_. You will bend to my wishes now because you can't resist doing anything to upset me, to hurt me. I am your weakness. Now be a good boy and lean on that desk for me." Red eyes glared silently in defeat, then softened in submission; the once unbreakable man did exactly what he was ordered to do.

Will was enjoying this immensely seeing his psychiatrist so vulnerable, so open and spread out for him, it was all he wanted and he knew that this was exactly what his new mate wanted too.   
"You've been in control of everything for too long, you've never really known what its like to be helpless do you? Oh but you wanted to be. You've wanted to feel what it's like to just be over powered by someone, someone like me. Don't you worry, I'll fuck you the way you've been fanaticising since the moment we've met. " Sweaty, opened shirt he walked towards his wonderful fuck buddy.

Ripping off those flimsy boxers and grabbing that ass, Will began to finger  Hannibal from behind slowly, listening to the soft muffled groans. Using his saliva as lube, Will began to prep his partner by finger fucking his just right, swirling in and out to make sure he would be able to fit. Oh but he couldn't do it for long after seeing Hannibal so sexed up, the temptation of simply penetrating his tight ass was impossible to resist any longer; so thats what he did, grabbing that ass and digging his nails in. Fuck, it felt so good that Will had to supress shouting Hannibal's name. The tightness of Dr. Lecter started to awake an animalistic instinct inside him, digging his nails into the cheeks and ramming up the insides of Hannibal with little warning. Hips began to move in a circular motion, panting, feeling a build up of hot heat inside and letting out his own sly moans William's mind was foggy with a growing desire, nothing but pleasure was on his mind. Looking down at his mate he could see in delight how much Hannibal was enjoying himself, squirming, biting and grabbing at the table in order to contain the aggressive fucking he was getting.  
Slowing his pace, Will leaned more onto Lecter's muscular back to kiss at his neck in-between thrusts. It took a lot of self control to not cum when Hannibal started to moan  
_"Will- ah- god fuck me"_ That was almost too much to handle, the heat and liquids began to build inside even more, an unstoppable wave of pure pleasure overwhelmed Will, so much so that he had to restrain himself from groaning any louder by biting at Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal tightened in response, a signal that he too was about to finish in unison. Pushing his ass back into the continuous thrusts Will was forcing him with, both men couldn't stop panting, grasping at each other in blind lust. Sweet scent of sex sprung into the air as Will came into Hannibal, cause the doctor to cum all over his desk in gushes of slippery liquid, both still moving gently to enjoy the lingering feeling when they had both came thoroughly. 

Rising to his feet, Will walked over to his clothing to dress himself back up into his suite, leaving Hannibal to pant naked in the desk; beautiful view. By the time he was already dressed up Hannibal had only just gathered himself into his boxers, leaving that tanned muscular body exposed: the man's body was quite breath taking, having an almost dancer's build that must be from those sexy European genetics of his. Will strolled over to his partner who was standing by the window, looking at the evening stars that had sprung into existence in the night sky.   
"You're truly a man of your word" spoke that soft Lithuanian accent. Will smiled and hugged Hannibal from behind, feeling his warm body press against him.  
"And you're not as Alpha as everyone thinks you to be. Tell me doctor, does this make you mine?" he sighed, luring his dangerous prey.  
"Unmistakably so." 


End file.
